Lead Bloon/Strategies
This page contains tips for defeating Lead Bloons. __TOC__ Tips As the description says, it is quite easy to kill leads as long as your strategy is not based off "sharp" towers. Try to include a few explosive or "slow down" towers. Leads are mainly dangerous because of their special ability and of the abilities of their children and grandchildren. The Black Bloons are immune to most of the explosions popping the Lead Bloon whereas the Pink Bloons are fast enough to avoid most attacks. Leads can be popped by towers such as Bomb Shooter and road items like Hot Spikes. The immensity of the game's engine that provides the generation of the Lead Bloons is very strong and produces extreme volumes of the bloon in question. This process is used heavily with Lead Bloons, which explains why the type of Bloon are sent in such alarming quantities. In BTD5, a 2/1 Glue Gunner (that is, Corrosive Glue) or higher performs very well against leads with very low upgrade cost, if there's too many leads you could buy the more expensive Glue Splatter upgrade. On some rounds, you may encounter Camo-Lead Bloons and on special missions. The best way to defend against these bloons are Monkey Apprentice (X/2) as they can pop lead and camo with Monkey Sense. You can also use Dartling Guns (X/2) utilizing the "Depleted Bloontonium" upgrade. A 1/2 Sniper Monkey is also sufficient, but is rather slow to fire, so it is useless against a large number of those bloons. One or two 2/X Ice Towers could easily pop a infinite amount of lead if placed strategically on a curved track. Since lead bloons move very slow, the ice towers will be able to freeze them and prevent any from leak through, the bloons will then be snap freeze into nothing. This is a rather cheap way of killing leads effectively. In Bloons Monkey City, if the highest bloon type is Lead Bloons, then set a Bomb Shooter to Strong. This means that it will go for Lead Bloons before any other bloons. Camo-Leads Starting on Round 59, you will see Camo-Leads along with some Ceramic Bloons. Camo-Leads are very dangerous as most towers cannot attack them without camo AND lead popping power. Here is the list on what towers with what abilities can pop Camo-Leads without Monkey Village, Meerkat Spy, or Specialty Building help: *Dart Monkeys with the Juggernaut upgrade *1/2 Sniper Monkeys *4/2 Boomerang Throwers *X/3 Ninja Monkeys *X/3 Monkey Buccaneers *X/X Monkey Buccaneers with level 4 Pirate Cove *Spectre of Monkey Aces or the Ground Zero ability *Temple of the Monkey God *X/2 Monkey Apprentice (Note: This may be the cheapest and most efficient way to get rid of Camo Leads.) *Mortar Towers with the Signal Flare upgrade *X/2 Dartling Guns *2/X Spike Factory *3/X Monkey Engineers (not reliable) *3/2 Heli Pilots *X/4 ability or 4/X (only submerged) Monkey Sub *2/4 Glue Gunner (ability only) Camo-lead strategies in BTD6 *X/2/3 Monkey Apprentice (Note: The shimmer upgrade will allow for all other monkeys to pop the leads.) *2/2/X Monkey Sub *3/X/2 Super Monkey Category:Strategies